Maitreya (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Human= |-|Mitra-Buddha= Summary "Also known as Maitreya Bodhisattva. Said to be the successor to the current Buddha. Name means "loving-kindness". Currently resides in the Tusita Heaven. Will become Buddha in 5,670,000,000 years, during which he will lead many to salvation." :''-Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse compendium'' Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Maitreya Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, beyond the concept of Time Classification: Deity, Demon, Buddha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Maitreya is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Magic, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Krishna can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the fundamental Information that comprises all of reality), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods such as Maitreya are capable of passively creating and holding an entire Universe as an extension of themselves in the Expanse, with their deaths causing them to Collapse), Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Energy Manipulation (Should be similar to Demons such as Morax, who passive emit a wave of energy which encompass entire space-time continuums, creating quantum barriers which prevent travels to another universes), Flight, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Absorption, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Light Manipulation, Element Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice, Force / Wind), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of exponentially inceasing his own power while diminishing that of opposing foes), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (A leader of Divine Powers. Fought against Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei) who defeated Shesha's First Form and defeated other demon gods from the divine powers. Should at least be comparable to Shesha's First Form and the Four Heavenly Kings, whose power is capable of sustaining a barrier separating the physical Multiverse from the Demon World) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Much stronger after attaining his new form. Comparable Odin and can fight Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei) who was stronger than both Lucifer and Merkabah, having defeated and killed both of them in rapid succession) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods exist naturally unbound by Space-Time and the Laws of Physics, being natives to the Expanse, a higher realm which transcends the flow of linear Time across the Multiverse, and allows individuals to travel through Time by using it as a medium) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High. Exists beyond time itself, and is one of the most important deities of the Buddhism. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Normally | Reborn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Snakes Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1